


雪融

by Helen_Towersky



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_Towersky/pseuds/Helen_Towersky
Summary: 原作分支，与原作有冲突，是在两人已经是恋人关系的时候，W和C一同返回发明之母的废墟然而S15后面节奏紧张得很，硬要说也得S17修复paradox、W的伤势好转后，但是我觉得那时候的C已经不会作出这样的决定了所以就是一个S13甚至更早时他们就在一起了的平行宇宙【bushi】最好这个平行宇宙里W还不会受伤【。】继续堆私设和赘述和瞎扯和头重脚轻打深渊好累，写写文，我觉得我能成为官服氪海高级区红莲突破160扰动之时的见证者说着，在写这篇的时候，我看到了官服氪海高级区红莲，它159了，本火龙猎🐴人不请自来我单推得甚至文里都不会写其他人的名字，我真厉害【被打】bgm：Frozen Cave-Diverse System
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent Washington
Kudos: 3





	雪融

**Author's Note:**

> 原作分支，与原作有冲突，是在两人已经是恋人关系的时候，W和C一同返回发明之母的废墟  
然而S15后面节奏紧张得很，硬要说也得S17修复paradox、W的伤势好转后，但是我觉得那时候的C已经不会作出这样的决定了  
所以就是一个S13甚至更早时他们就在一起了的平行宇宙【bushi】最好这个平行宇宙里W还不会受伤【。】  
继续堆私设和赘述和瞎扯和头重脚轻  
打深渊好累，写写文，我觉得我能成为官服氪海高级区红莲突破160扰动之时的见证者  
说着，在写这篇的时候，我看到了官服氪海高级区红莲，它159了，本火龙猎🐴人不请自来  
我单推得甚至文里都不会写其他人的名字，我真厉害【被打】  
bgm：Frozen Cave-Diverse System

Carolina在头盔里呼了一口气，这口气它尚且留存着温度。它还没有像面前的风雪一样失去热量，它还没有像面前的风雪一样死去，死去后被埋葬在这里，沉底。  
她擦了擦落在目镜上的细雪，雪碰到头盔和手套的表面没有立刻融化，直到她用手掌去摩擦去按压去破坏，它们才破碎，遂而改变内能，仿佛溶解般地被她抹去了痕迹。那些雪水从她的指缝里流下，重新结为混浊的冰，她没有注意到，她也不会去注意这些事情。  
暴雪加剧，碎片状的雪从空中坠下，仿若星月陨落，天灾降临。“David。”Carolina开口喊着Washington的名字，对方同样以她的名字回应，他说：“嗯，还没掉队。”  
Washington加快两步紧跟在Carolina身后。“大概还有多远？”Carolina问。“再有个几十米就能到了。”Washington低头看了眼手里的仪器，又抬头看看眼前这片白茫茫的落雪。“运气不太好，突然遇到暴风雪导致现在的能见度低得十分糟糕，希望别再雪上加霜了。”仪器外放出的音效已经无法被他的头盔接收，取而代之的是曼啸的风声，他尝试用轻松一点的语气来缓解现在的气氛，被Carolina拉住抓紧了左手。  
向前迈出一步，向前迈出一步，再迈出一步，积雪让前进愈发变得困难，冰雪蚕食着冻土，能量在此地如同归零，将所有的自然法则逐一打破。反复呼吸着头盔里更换进来的空气，她握紧了他的手，两人相扣的手一直没有松开过，即使厚重的护手相隔，无法传达体温。  
时间的概念已然全无，直到眼前无规则的碎片之中出现了一片与纯白不同的灰暗。巨大的飞船在风雪的埋葬下成为了钢铁色的陵墓，他们像是来此扫墓，可是没有人在这片风雪中死去——硬要说的话，Carolina才是被扫墓的那一方，她拿自己调侃。死去的人早已死去了，同样是死者，这片积雪反而是纯净的。  
他们从飞船一侧的入口走进去，常年处于低温环境而变形的金属门板被Washington有点暴力地塞进门框，将外面凛冽的寒风隔离开，然后他转身去拍掉Carolina身上的雪，接着再晃晃身子抖掉了自己身上的雪。“你刚刚的动作像小猫在甩水。”她把他没抖掉的雪轻轻拍掉，话语里带着笑意，他反问道：“是吗？”  
走进飞船内部，两人一前一后走在飞船的走廊里，他们没有相隔太远，这是一个Washington伸出手刚刚好可以牵住Carolina的距离。飞船的受损程度没有达到自行解体那般严重，但是由于常年处于这样恶劣的环境，如今它也达到了一个微妙的平衡，像空中楼阁摇摇欲坠。踩踏地板发出的闷响在走廊里回荡不了多久，传着传着很快被外面的风声盖住了，回音本不该如此。偶尔在走廊上能看到一部分坍塌的天花板，在天花板的角落里有积雪顺着光线落下，融入这个钢铁的棺木，在一片漆黑的铁色中它竟显得像是这个坟墓的小小点缀，只是无人欣赏。  
沿着外侧的走廊他们首先来到了训练室旁边，暖色调的墙壁没有了灯光的点亮已经成为死寂，在这里听不到FELSS的声音。“那时候我可被你揍惨了。”Washington说。Carolina一直在往训练室里望，“刚来到这里的那几次吗？我好像下手是重了点，不记得了。”Carolina的打圆场被Washington一下子拆穿，讨论到这个话题时他不会像往常那样让步，“不，你绝对记得。”  
在训练室的窗边站了一会儿，Carolina才进继续往前走，Washington跟在她的身后。又走了一段不短的距离，穿过大半个船身，就来到了最前方的舰桥。这里的光线稍微明亮了些，但是眼前的昏暗永远不会改变，在这片灰色的天空之下不存在光。最外侧的玻璃由于迫降造成的压力近乎全部破碎，风雪从不规则的洞口里灌入，他们身上又沾上了雪。Carolina没有去管那些拍打在自己身上的碎雪，护甲的保护让她不会拥有任何知觉，她径直走向舰桥中心，抬头向窗外仰望。在眼前她假想出璀璨的宇宙与恒星，她在舰桥上看到的，她在休息室旁边的窗外看到的，她在天台上看到的，她在儿时看到的，她喜欢夜空，将自己的意想重叠在眼前，雪停了之后，眼前就能看到一个悬崖。  
当Carolina把自己的思绪拉回来的时候，她和Washington站在舰桥内侧风雪波及不到的地方，没有知觉的她现在才意识到自己身上的雪已经被清理干净。她的视线在Washington的目镜上停留，她看得到他的眼睛，他也一样。然后地上的一个东西吸引了她的注意。  
蹲下身，Carolina捡起了这个让她把自己的眼睛从Washington身上移开的东西，这是一个水滴状的存储器，按一下侧面的开关还能弹出针状的接头。她起身去看眼前的房间，大开的房门里众多电子仪器一览无余，粗的细的电线缠绕在一起摊在地上，断开供电的仪器连代表关机状态的红点都无法亮起，无论是提取与存储的机器，还是成像的屏幕与AI，在低温降临后都彻底报废。Carolina感觉自己听得到某个人的声音，悲愤的情感掺杂在一个又一个痛苦的恳求里，她不敢去回答这个声音，她的选择是远离这个房间。她还有机会看到淡蓝色的牙仙子吗？它会从手里的存储器里突然冒出来给她个惊喜吗？“我父亲的记忆，你还记得多少？”Carolina背对着问站在自己身后的Washington，他立刻回答：“全部。”“我一直都被你摸透得彻底啊。”她放下手里的存储器，回身，听着他继续说，“只要是关于你的事情，我都不会忘记。”  
从舰桥往飞船的另一侧离开，经过一个适合观景的走廊就能走到队员的休息室。休息室里面已经变得空空荡荡，它的定义被改变成为“冰天雪地中的废墟”。剩下留在这里的物品，无非是没有带走的意义和没有机会带走，真正重要的东西是不会离身的。“有找到什么吗？”Washington问，“没有什么特别的。”Carolina摇了摇头，轻描淡写地说。  
窗外依旧大雪纷飞，破烂不堪的飞船没法隔绝声音的传播，风声清晰得像是时刻在强调自身的存在，直到他们走进电梯井时它才小声了一些，不知道这是真是假，低温环境会冻坏大脑的神经。走到电梯井中间Carolina停住了，说是毫无征兆，也并非如此，不知道什么时候她把一直放在贴身口袋里的打火机拿了出来，也许是刚才她一个人在休息室的房间里的时候，也许是先前她站在舰桥前的时候，也许是她踏入这座飞船的时候，也许是一开始她置身于这场风雪中的时候，也许她从来就没松开过握紧打火机的手。躺在她手心里的打火机被人为地磨掉了点涂漆，鲜红色变得暗淡，如同她大脑中的记忆一样显得破旧，打火机在两人头盔上照明灯的光芒下反射着光，在黑暗里卑劣得微不足道。  
他听得到她的声音，他听着她的声音，即使耳边满是暴雪的风声，他也依然一直听得到她的声音，一直听着她的声音。现在，他听到了泣声，那轻轻的泣声，就像他与她共度的无数个夜晚一样。她没有什么想要从这里找回的事物，从一开始他就知道，她只是想回到这里，她还无法放下。能否放下这份被铭刻在心里的过去并不重要，他并不在意，无论她去哪里，是过去还是未来，他都愿意陪着她，他都不会离开他。  
所以他从身后抱住她，就像过去那无数个夜晚里他做的那样，来一个拥抱吧。  
“……我又哭出来了吗？”隔着头盔没法碰到自己的脸，Carolina盯着手心里的打火机，微微侧头去看身后的Washington。很快她便转过身，从正面扑在他的怀里，双手攀上他后背的护甲。她没法感知到他的体温和呼吸和心跳，没关系，他的体温、他的呼吸、他的心跳，她感知过很多次，这些早已被她一一记下，所以，现在她觉得安心，是不会突然坠下悬崖的那种安心，是有一个肩膀可以依靠的那种安心。  
他在她的耳边轻声安慰着她，“先回去吧？”“嗯。”她点了点头，牵住他的手。她不满足于这个隔着装甲的拥抱，回去以后她还想继续这个拥抱，再索要几个亲吻，漫长的、缠绵的，能让她忘记一切只会想着他的亲吻。  
走出飞船，吸进的肺部冰冷空气被她吐出，变得有了温度。不知何时，雪停了，明明不久之前还是凛冽的狂风暴雪。天空褪去了灰色，云间洒下了薄金色的光芒，出太阳了，会暖起来的吧，她想。  
而这里的积雪，也终将消融。


End file.
